db_apfandomcom-20200216-history
DragonBall Bishop Goto
"Looks like you're all bark and no bite!" - Bishop to Bark during their final battle Bishop is an OC created by @Bishop_Goto on Insagram. He was born (Age 762) and raised on Planet Goto. At the age of 18 Future Trunks runs into him and invites him into the Time Patrol and is known as the "Part Time" Time Patroller. As of now he is a pretty popular member in the Time Patrol. Appearance Bishop, along with his entire race all have White or grey skin but a large amount of Planet Goto are populated with white skin Gotonians. Bishops race, The Gotonians wear primarily solid colors, color schemes, and basic clothing. Bishop's original outfit consists of a plain black T-shirt, black pants, with grey boots. Bishop likes having a simple color scheme and clothing (Not having extra/too much). When Bishop was first introduced to the Time Patrol he had the option to pick different clothing. He wears the same boots and pants but a more lighter and martial art comfortable version with 2 red wrist bands (1 per wrist) and a blue Gi top and a medium light grey tie to hold up his pants. Personality 5 words to explain Bishop's personality are Competitive, Independent, Observant, Strong Minded, and Quiet (more or less). Timeline Bishop was born about 3 months before Goku's resurrection after completing his training under King Kai & The Saiyans arriving to Planet Earth. Biography (Not Finished) One day on planet Goto, home of the Gotonians, some evil being with Unorthodox battle armor, spiky hair and a brown tail appeared on the planet and threatened to destroy the planet, Bishop then took on the stranger on & defeated him. Not long at all after the scuffle, Bishop runs into a man with purple hair and a trench coat. "You should be Bishop right? I've heard about you my name is Trunks, the saiyan raised on earth. We need you at the time patrol to help us get rid of the evil that disrupt the flow of time & threaten Conton City! Can we use your help?". Bishop agrees, "Alright, I need some more excitement in my life anyways". Trunks then challenges to see if he is strong enough to actually be good help. They spar, Trunks is clearly stronger, due to having increased strength & more experience with battle against foes that could pose a threat to the universe. But, after 2 minutes or so, they stop and Trunks then says, "ok that's good enough haha, I see good potential within you Bishop, but we'll need to teach you the basics first... don't worry we'll get you stronger than ever... you're in!" Intense First Training Session! (Not Finished) Trunks brings Bishop to the Time Patrol Plaza to meet the Supreme Kai of Time & The Elder Kai. The Supreme Kai of Time gives Bishop a run down of how everything works & where to go for what in Conton City. Trunks takes Bishop to Kami's lookout to request to utilize the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Bishop is granted permission by Mr Popo & Dende to go in. Trunks and Bishop enter and immediately Bishop feels the 10 times gravity effect, then the door is shut... the time begins. After the first Month Trunks has already taught him how to use Ki, sense Ki, and fly all with ease. Over the course of the next 2 months Trunks teaches Bishop how to use powerful ki attacks and fight more efficiently. Within the next 4-5 months Bishop and Trunks spar all day everyday and eat & sleep at night. At this point Bishops power level has increased to 100,000. By the end of the the training session, Bishop and Trunks emerge much stronger. Bishop now has the power level of 500,000. Bishop, being exhausted, takes 2 real days off to relax before entering again. He then enters again with the 2 saiyan children Goten & Trunks. First Bishop fights the children in their base forms and are about even. Goten & Trunks both turn Super Saiyan and start beating Bishop down like he shows little to no competition. This fight would go on for 2 months straight (not including eating breaks) then they would take 2 weeks off to rest, eat, and bathe. Repeating this process 2 times, it this point in time they had 7 months remaining inside the chamber. Bishop has now adapted to the children's Super Saiyan power and stands more than a chance against them, so they decide the time is ripe to fuse into Gotenks. So, they fuse and Bishop is ready to fight this new saiyan warrior. Bishop fights Gotenks SSJ1 and begins improving at a much faster rate.